Perfection
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: "No excellent soul is exempt from a mixture of madness." –Aristotle "You can kill the body but not the spirit." –Robert Lois Stevenson "To the mind that is still, the whole universe surrenders." –Lao Tzu "Die, v.: To stop sinning suddenly." –Elbert Hubbard "Perfection is attained by slow degrees; it requires the hand of time." –Voltaire
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write something more serious. For practice. So please, I need honest opinions. If it sucks, then say so. If it's super awesome, the say so. No hard feelings either way okay? ;)**

"_No excellent soul is exempt from a mixture of madness." –Aristotle_

Anguish, despair, misery, hopelessness, darkness, obscurity, insignificance, endangerment. Bordering on insanity. Determination, fearlessness, defiance, confidence, importance, strength. Refusal to give in.

Clouded eyes, clear vision. Sees the world how it really is, warped and ruined.

Muddle of emotions, assortment of sensations.

Contradicted feelings, second-guessed realities.

Will never deny, will never accept. Instead will resolve.

Determination to survive overpowering upbringing.

Rejecting religion, forgoing beliefs.

Intoxicating, drawing in the rest of his life. Drawing in his second chance, his rebirth, his death and his afterlife.

This is Ciel Phantomhive's soul.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You can kill the body but not the spirit." –Robert Lois Stevenson_

When it was found, it was in disrepair. Bruised and bloody, not fit to move, a shameful bag of bones. A skinny little carcass, easily blown down physically, but never mentally.

It regained health, but never strength. All effort and work went to his soul. It was ignored, but always satisfied, if only to prevent illness.

A weak thing, dependent on help and the mind's manipulation. Could never stand alone, but always did. Always had to. The mind and soul earned higher priority.

This is Ciel Phantomhive's body.

** Two down, three to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_To the mind that is still, the whole universe surrenders." –Lao Tzu_

Forever waiting but never halting. A straight line, knows what is necessary and what is abundant. Takes only what it needs.

Always devouring, never consuming.

Always one step ahead, but never able to complete tasks.

Always capable, eternally doomed to underestimation.

Always bounces back.

Went through a beating, forged its own existence, created its own sustenance. Able to endure, but never to survive alone.

It hunts and in turn is hunted.

A lost cause, a tenacious campaign, a persistent pounding, never ceasing until complete.

This is Ciel Phantomhive's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Die, v.: To stop sinning suddenly." –Elbert Hubbard_

The day was unexpected, but the deed, expected from the beginning. It was something to be feared, but never had been. It had been accepted without complaint.

For one it was pain, for the other, pleasure.

For one it was the end, for the other, a new beginning.

For both it was the feeling of fulfillment.

For both it was a pleasant reminder that they were finished.

But it failed miserably. What was meant to happen never did. Though the deed was completed, it was completed wrong.

This is Ciel Phantomhive's death.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Perfection is attained by slow degrees; it requires the hand of time." –Voltaire_

He was snatched away. He, who had taken so long to darken, had risen to the occasion, only to be stolen.

But giving up wasn't an option.

He would spend as long as necessary achieving completion again. He would re-create a precise blend of strength and dependency, loyalty and betrayal, clarity and confusion, dauntlessness and fear, power and helplessness, sweet and sour, black and white.

He would re-create the flawless though unspoiled excellence he had craved for so long.

For _that,_ was Ciel Phantomhive.

_That_ was perfection.

** And**_** that**_** is that. 'Perfection' is done. I hope you all like it. It was a lot of fun to write and even though a couple drabbles were exactly one word off 100, I like how they all turned out. I may even go as far to say I'm proud. I found I really like drabbles. I think I'll do more in the very near future. Keep an eye out! Bye everyone!**


End file.
